Game Over
by phayte1978
Summary: Omega Verse - It was a game they enjoyed playing- Yuri would hide, and Otabek would hunt for him. A hide-n-seek game of sorts. They got very competitive at it, and though Yuri had yet to win, it only pushed him on more to finally win. Otabek gave Yuri a five minute head start, then he would go seek him out.


"Yuri. Run," Otabek said.

"Fucking asshole," Yuri said, taking off. He hoped he could clear the field and make it to the forest before Otabek took off after him.

It was a game they enjoyed playing- Yuri would hide, and Otabek would _hunt_ for him. A hide-n-seek game of sorts. They got very competitive at it, and though Yuri had yet to win, it only pushed him on more to _finally_ win. Otabek gave Yuri a five minute head start, then he would go seek him out.

"You're ass isn't getting me this time!" Yuri yelled as he took off running.

"Your ass is what I'll be hunting for!" Otabek laughed at him.

 _Dammit!_ Why did he always have to say shit to make him blush? Yuri couldn't be distracted though, which he knew was Otabek's ploy in all of this. The more Yuri was distracted, the more careless he would be.

"Fucking asshole," Yuri growled to himself as he took off through the field. If he could make it to the tree line, he would be better off. Looking down at his watch, he saw three minutes had already passed. Looking over his shoulder, he could still Otabek though he was far off- just a speck on the edge of the clearing.

Pushing his legs harder, Yuri made his way to the trees and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. _Fuck!_ He knew with the sweating he was doing it was only intensifying his scent. Once he got into the brush and trees, he started to rub his scent on the leaves, hoping to led Otabek off course. Once he scented enough branches and leaves, he took to the trees in hopes to move the other direction.

Looking at his watch, he saw it had been eight minutes. Otabek was already on his way.

Maneuvering through the treetops only made things more interesting. Yuri was sure he would fall and break his neck, but at the same time, he was able to move far enough away where he had scented everything and was able to climb back down. Looking around, he found a large rocky area he was able to climb up, and crawl into what looked to be a small cave.

It had been twenty minutes, he had an hour till they called game over. Yuri felt good about himself, for sure this time he outsmarted Otabek. He had to chuckle to himself as he sat back, arms behind his head- now he just had to wait.

Only twenty minutes later, a snap of a branch heard and Yuri startled up. How had Otabek gotten this far in? Dammit, his scent was too strong. Looking around, he knew he could easily slip out where he was hiding and take off running again.

He was faster than Otabek, but he always seemed to be outwitted in the end.

"C'mon, Yuri! Give it up!" Otabek laughed out loudly. "You are stinking up this entire place."

Yuri growled to himself. "Cause someone won't lemme wear my fucking blockers for this game," he mumbled to himself as he quickly climbed down he rock. He just needed to get away and run the clock down.

The wind blew around him and where he was, he could see Otabek. As the wind blew his hair, he saw Otabek lift his face to the air, taking in a deep breath and look his way.

 _Shit!_ Yuri took off running and heard Otabek laughing behind him.

"I've got you now!" Otabek laughed out, chasing behind him.

Yuri had to use his speed, but there was no way he could run top speed for too long. There was no way fighting him would work. Growling, Yuri took back off to the field area again. He knew there was an abandoned farm not that far away he could possibly go hide.

These _games_ had started a few months back. They were out walking around when Yuri yelled 'tag' and took off running. Otabek had been shocked at first- now it was a game they played, just altered a bit.

Otabek loved to 'hunt' Yuri. It was like an enhanced game of hide-n-seek and tag all at once. Yuri would run off ahead, hide and see if he could stay out Otabek's grip. There were no bets or anything, just bragging rights to the winner.

"Give it up, Yuri!" Otabek called out, closer than Yuri thought he was.

Yuri turned sharply, trying to throw Otabek off- it didn't work. He heard Otabek grunt as he lunged out, wrapping his arms around his waist, tackling him down into the soft overgrown grass.

"Game over," Otabek whispered in his ear. "I win."

"Asshole!" Yuri yelled out, grunting to get Otabek off of him.

"You tried that scenting trick last time," Otabek said, turning them so Yuri was firmly under him, on his back, staring up. "Why did you think it would work again?"

"Thought you would think I wasn't dumb enough to use the same trick again," Yuri spit out.

"Such twisted logic you have," Otabek said, leaning down, capturing his lips with his own.

Otabek's scent masked over him quickly and Yuri forgot all about losing. His mind quickly filled that his alpha _had caught him_ and he was currently at his mercy. When Otabek pulled back, he smiled and pushed Yuri's hair off his forehead.

"That is five now," Otabek said, "think you will ever try to actually win?"

"The fuck?" Yuri growled, bucking his body to get Otabek off of him.

Otabek laughed and brought his head down, kissing at his neck, sucking behind his ear. "You smell so fucking good."

"You are so fucking weird!" Yuri growled out, trying to ignore the way Otabek was slowly moving his body over his, or the way his mouth was on his neck, sucking and biting at his skin. _Fuck!_ Otabek knew just what to do to make his omega come out and start purring. The moment his lips wrapped around the gland on his neck, sucking gently at it, Yuri easily submitted. "Fucking hate how you do that!" Yuri breathed out, not meaning a damn word of it.

It was almost like a sick foreplay to them. Otabek loved to chase him down, smell him out- _make him his own_. Yuri loved the idea of being chased, tackled and taken.

It didn't matter cause Otabek had found his weak spot- the one place on him that made his mind forget every rational thought and his body scream with need. The more Otabek sucked at that spot on his neck, the more Yuri whined and started to pull at Otabek's clothing.

Otabek hummed against his skin, sucking a bit harder- which made Yuri's body completely set on fire. The harder he sucked, his teeth slowly sunk into the sensitive place on his neck, making everything a bright shine of lights behind his eyelids.

Hands moving up under his shirt, Otabek's body was so hot on his. All forgotten as they were out in in the middle of nowhere, in a field as Otabek lifted off his neck, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Beka," Yuri moaned.

A small chuckle and Otabek was kissing him again. Yuri purred more the deeper the kiss got, soft grass tickling at his back, his nails scratching at the short hairs on the nape of Otabek's neck.

Pulling back, Otabek kissed at his cheek. "I love when you get like this."

Yuri wanted to growl, he wanted to spit out some sarcastic shit at him- but his omega was taking over, flooding his mind, making his body arch into his alpha's. He could feel his bottom getting slick as this hips met, half hard cocks starting to rub together with just their shorts in the way.

This time, Yuri moved his hands up Otabek's back, under his shirt and raked his nails down his back. Otabek hissed out, pressing his hips harder into Yuri's, letting him know just what that little bit of pain did for him- his cock only harder as he moved his hips more.

It was always like this when they played this game. Yuri _did_ try to outsmart Otabek, he truly did- but he also loved what came from it. One day he would win, and he would take Otabek by surprise. He hated to lose, and he knew Otabek would tease him till they played again over how he wins _every damn time._

But right now, it was about them discarding their clothes as fast as possible. When they were shed of all clothing, Yuri had sat up, kissing and sucking at Otabek's chest, his hands roaming down his back, feeling every muscle as it flexed and moved under his palms. The longer he kissed his skin, the more his scent came through- rich and spicy.

Yuri could easily get drunk off this scent alone. When ever his heat was near, he needed to hold Otabek close, just breathing him in to help his body settle and calm. Usually Yuri would call this a weakness to his character- but when it came to Otabek, he did not care.

He had heard of omegas who could only be control through their alphas. Yuri use to laugh at that, claiming no one would have such a hold on him. That was until Otabek came storming into his life. Him and all his alphaness. He never demanded of Yuri, never _made_ him submit like other alphas did. Yuri found he wanted too. His omega was stroked by this alpha, it made him purr and want to please him.

Yuri had never known this feeling before hand. He had seen it through Victor and Yuuri- thought it was stupid and cheesy, till it happened to him.

At first it was scary. Yuri tried to even run from it, deny himself. In the end it was pointless.

Otabek was caring- not demanding. He pushed Yuri in ways no other could, he calmed his omega. Even in his over competitive nature, he did not mind losing to Otabek- on the ice or in one of their games.

He found himself pressed back into the grass, Otabek's hand tangled through his hair, his mouth hot on his. Yuri whined and pressed his hips up, feeling their cock slide next to one another. Both of them moaning at the sensation.

They always told themselves they would play their little game, then just go home- _this had never happen._ No other thought than the other was clouding their minds while their bodies pressed together and mouths still tightly connected. Maybe it was the chase and catching that got to them- the heat of the sun making their scents stronger- who the fuck knows and cares at this point.

Otabek sat up, pulling Yuri to straddle his lap. Hands were tight on his bottom as Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek. The sun was on his back as his hands went into Otabek's hair, holding his head tighter as if that would deepen their kiss.

Gasping when they pulled away, Yuri ran his hand between their bodies, grabbing both their cocks together, stroking them slow. Otabek gasped again, his hand moving where Yuri was wet and dripping.

"Fuck," Otabek whispered, "You are soaked."

Yuri stroked their cocks more. "Your damn fault."

Otabek chuckled, leaning down to kiss at Yuri's shoulder. A moan left Yuri's mouth when Otabek started to slowly finger him open. A thick long finger breaching him easily, stretching him, taking him over. Each press and glide of his fingers making Yuri call out and moan even louder.

"Enough fucking foreplay!" Yuri called out, feeling the slick rush from his body as Otabek removed his fingers. Pushing at Otabek's shoulders, Yuri laid Otabek back and straddled himself over his hips better. He was so fucking wet it was nearly dripping from him. Pressing Otabek's cock between his cheeks, Yuri slid up and down, letting the slick cover him.

Otabek moaned, grabbing at his hips, fingers digging into his skin before Yuri lifted up, and slowly sunk down on his cock. Both of them moaning as Yuri's chest heaved up and down, the flush on his body making his pink in the sunlight.

When Otabek looked up, the sun was right behind Yuri's head, a halo of light around him. Smiling at him, Otabek grabbed his hips harder, lifting up, pressing deeper into him.

"Fuck!" Yuri moaned out, leaning back a bit, putting his hands on Otabek's thighs, slowly rocking his hips. "Feel so… good… full… ugh!"

Yuri made a lot of noise when they were fucking- he knew it, he just didn't care. Lifting up, he slammed back down, feeling Otabek's cock deep in him, pressing against that one spot that set him on edge. Moaning out, he repeated his actions time and again- moving faster, harder. His body was perspiring while Otabek gasped and held onto his hips.

The faster his body went, the more his cock bobbed up and down, slapping down on Otabek's stomach. Reaching out, Otabek wrapped his hands around his cock, gathering the precum and slowly jerking him off. Yuri screamed out, the sound echoing around them in the field.

"So… beautiful," Otabek panted out, stroking him harder as Yuri started to bounce on his lap.

Yuri looked down, seeing the way his alpha's face was flushed, and twisted up- he may have lost this game, but right now- this moment… he had won.

He knew Otabek was close, very close. Bouncing more, he pulled Otabek's hand from his cock, and placed his hands on his chest. When he felt Otabek's body stiffen under him, he stopped moving completely.

"Wha… what?" Otabek gasped out.

"Game over," Yuri said, a smirk crawling over his lips.

"What?" Otabek asked, again.

"You heard me," Yuri smirked down at Otabek, using his hand to run down the side of his face.

"How can you say this when I'm still inside you?" Otabek asked.

"Think about it, Beka. Who is winning now?" Yuri asked, his chest still heaving as his body screamed with need- but Otabek did not need to know this. "I can either jerk off and be ok, though you on the other hand won't get your knot… you or can get off and I still win."

"You play an evil game," Otabek moaned.

"I need some way to win against you," Yuri said, leaning down and kissing him. "So what is going to be?"

"Do you even have to ask when Im still throbbing deep inside you?"

Yuri laughed and rolled his hips, he watched as Otabek's eye rolled almost back completely. He might have lost in the hunt- but this was where he took over.

"Some alpha you are," Yuri teased.

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri, bringing him down so their chest were flush and started to suck on that spot on Yuri's neck that made his mind go crazy. Yuri tried so hard not to moan, though his instincts betrayed him.

"Let's call it a draw and we both win," Otabek whispered in his ear.

"You play unfair!" Yuri growled out, rolling his hips more.

"And you call what you are doing fair?"

He did have a point, but Yuri was not listening. He continued to rock his hips as Otabek sucked on that spot on his neck. The moment Otabek bit down- Yuri knew it was all over.

Screaming out, he felt his cock release and pulse between their bodies. He was clenching so hard around Otabek, he felt when Otabek's body started to shake and each jolt led to him emptying deep inside of him. Though Otabek did not releasing his neck, biting down harder as his knot bloomed, stretching Yuri to his max. Crying out, Yuri wiggled on top of Otabek, knowing he had lost- though he would not admit it.

His omega had fully taken him, the moment Otabek, _his alpha_ bit into his neck- it was all said and done. Even as Otabek's hands traveled down his back, grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks wide so he could move a little more inside of him as his knot locked them in place.

"Just admit it," Otabek said, "Game over."

"Asshole," Yuri growled.

Otabek chuckled, "I love you, too."

Those few words had Yuri melting on top of Otabek, holding him tightly as their bodies stayed joined. Otabek continuing to release deep in him, pressing against his prostate with each burst. Yuri breathed hard against Otabek's neck, taking in the rich scent that was only his alpha.

"I love you," Yuri said, "asshole."

"I love these games and how you fight," Otabek said.

"Sick bastard," Yuri mumbled.

Otabek chuckled, "I don't see you _not_ playing along."

"Cause one day I'm gonna win!" Yuri growled out.

Otabek laughed more, running his hand through Yuri's hair. If only Yuri knew, they were both winners in these games. He might be the one hunting Yuri- but Yuri held all the cards. Kissing his temple, Otabek just held Yuri tightly, enjoying the quiet around them as they stayed connected.

"Next time come up with a better strategy," Otabek said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna kick your ass next time!"

"Can't wait to see it."

Yuri might always beat him on the ice- but he always got him in their game. Yuri never understood how Otabek could easily pick his scent up. He lived and breathed for that scent that came from Yuri. It was soft and clean- like sunshine and laundry. He didn't understand it, but when ever Yuri was around, he felt like home.

Game or no game, this was his mate and his match.


End file.
